


Trace

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-breakup, Q is only mentioned, no physical pain, the circumstances are unknown, the torture is only emotional this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Everything that they had built together, gone without a trace.
Relationships: past-James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt Table #7 - Trace
> 
> No warnings for this one that aren't in the tags. 2 to go...

James stared around the living room. Their flat -  _ his _ flat - was empty. It felt too big and cold in a way it hadn’t been for  _ years. _ The warmth, the homely touches, even the mugs on the draining board, all gone. Everything that they had built together, gone without a trace.

Oh, the furniture was all still there, of course. James’s book collection, the TV, most of the knick knacks he’d brought back from missions. The bed still looked the same. 

But the photos were gone. 

Q’s mementos were gone.

Q’s books were gone.

Q’s  _ cats _ were gone.

_ Q was gone.  _


End file.
